Contrast
by FlamingReaper
Summary: Virgil and Francis discuss somethings while holding hands in bed
1. hands

Hotstreak's large hands splayed on Virgil's dark skin. The hero looked up at him and gave him an overly tender smile, placing his slender hand on top of the paler one. Hotstreak gave Virgil a sleepy smile in response to his tender one. Words were never need between them, both knowing each other so well. Dark and light hands enlaced as a dark head rests on a scared, thumping chest. Virgil lifted his head, and a kiss ensued between them. Pulling back after the passionate kiss, their hands tightened lovingly.

Love pulsed through the pyro's fire green eyes and the hero's own chocolate eyes respond. Both of them had found the bliss in each others arms. Both hoped to stay together forever, but knowing that with their league duties it might be impossible. Hotstreak and Virgil knew what would happen to themselves if the other died. They wouldn't be able to live without each other. Knew they'd kill themselves if the other passed on without them. A pale hand squeezed a darker one, thumb rubbing the back gently, lovingly. Hotstreak never thought he'd get someone as pure as Virgil, but he did. The red head didn't know why Virgil loved him but he'd keep the hero forever, even if Virgil dumped him. He was to selfish other wise.

Virgil's hand squeezed back as he thought of something along the same lines. Hotstreak could have chosen someone stronger, smarter, a women. A women could give Francis something he had always wanted, a family. The pyro had told him in the beginning that he'd always wanted six kids and Virgil couldn't give him any. Virgil had also given up his own dreams of a child when they'd gotten together. The son he had been told about during his trip to the future, gone. Not that he'd trade Francis for anything in the universe. Regardless of it, a sad look came to Virgil's face, and Hotstreak frowned. He hated it when Virgil was sad, someone as wonderful as Virgil should never be sad. The pyro briefly contemplated breaking their comfortable silence, but couldn't take the sad look adorning his baby's face.

"Virg'? You okay?" Hotstreak's raspy voice broke through the silence. Virgil gave hi a watery look.

"I want babies," Virgil replied mournfully. Hotstreak became upset as well.

"Me to baby," Hotstreak replied, hand, again, tightening around Virgil's.

"I should have been born a girl, then we could've had them. I'm so sorry I took away your chance to be a daddy," Virgil said, tears coming out of his loving eyes. Hotstreak looked surprised at his lover.

"Don't say that. Your perfect as a boy, and 'sides if I cant have kids with you, I don't want them." Hotstreak said soothingly.

"But Frankie, I was gonna have a son," Virgil wailed. Hotstreak looked greatly confused.

"What do you mean?" Hotstreak asked, nervousness streaking through his voice.

"I went to the future and I was told by a reliable source, that I was gonna have a son, we were going to. But I don't know how, or with who," Virgil said, weepy. Hotstreak's fire green eyes widened.

"It worked," The red head whispered. Virgil calmed slightly.

"What worked?" Virgil asked, sniffling.

" I asked Foley to make you somethin' to ensure you to get pregnant. It was going to be a surprise." Hotstreak said, large hand tightening around Virgil's slender one. Virgil's chocolate eyes widened.

"Oh Frankie," Virgil called out loudly in joy and he kissed the pyro hungrily. Francis smile through their kiss. Virgil pulled back moments later.

"Is it ready?" Virgil asked, excitedly. Hotstreak blushed at how adorable Virgil was acting.

"I may have already given the finale project to you." Hotstreak said nervous on how Virgil would react to being drugged. Virgil's joyous face softened as he looked at his jailbird.

"You're the greatest, but never do that again," Virgil replied and snuggled back into Hotstreak's overly warm body. Hotstreak smiled and snuggle contently with Virgil, kissing his head before dozing off.


	2. touch

Virgil let out a giggle shriek as he and Hotstreak tumbled onto their bed. Hotstreak sat there, looming over his smaller lover and was struck by his beauty. Meanwhile, Virgil gazed up at his handsome lover, a warm smile on his face his adorable face. Hotstreak leaned down and kissed him, hungry for his sweet mouth. Virgil, in response, moaned into that hot mouth consumed him while stripping them of their semi nice cloths. Virgil's family was having a family reunion in the California red woods, and they had just come back to their hotel from dinner. His grandparents on both sides had come, and both were surprised that Virgil was gay and pretty much married to his long time boyfriend. Gramps and Gran Hawkins had thrown the biggest fit in the hotel lobby when they had found out. Grandpa and Nana Garrison were very shocked as well, but accepted it more easily because Sharon and Virgil were the only things left they had of their mother Jean. Though it was a little difficult to accept it.

Hotstreak had been thankful to the Garrisons for that, and had told them so. They had smiled back kindly to him and nodded, seeing deep sincerity in the pyro's. But now wasn't the time to think about them. Now was the time for each other. Soon, both were naked and fondling and touching each other. Virgil gasped loudly when Hotstreak's large calloused hand grasped his growing length. The red head was quick to start pumping and lifted his other hand to Virgil's mouth.

"Start suckin' baby," Hotstreak rasped out, voice husky with lust. Virgil took them eagerly and began to suckle and lap at the digits in his mouth, hungry for them. Moments later, the thick fingers were pulled out and ventured to the puckered bud of Virgil's entrance. A thick finger dipped in slowly, incasing itself in the tight, wet, heat that was Virgil's body. Virgil let loose a hungry moan, slightly pained from the grouping finger. Another finger slithered in as soon as Virgil's body relaxed. Before to long, four fingers were thrusting violently into that perfect body. Francis was gentle with every aspect of their relationship but sex. The pyro had to feel like he was claiming Virgil, owning him fully and completely, though logically, he knew he already did.

"Ooohhh," Virgil moaned out, as hands began clawing at the bed sheets. Hotstreak watched his lover rock himself between the two hands grouping him. It wasn't long before Virgil's moaning got to Hotstreak. He pulled his fingers out of the wet heat, and his other hand stopped pumping to grab the lube. Virgil let out a whimper of displeasure.

"Hold on," Francis said, uncapping the lube and squirting some into his hand. It took seconds to spread the scentless gel on his long, thick length.

"Need you, need you so bad," Virgil begged, spreading his legs further apart. Francis felt his cock twitch at Virgil's choice of words.

"God, you sound like a slut," Hotstreak said, getting into position and rubbing his tip against Virgil's entrance.

"Please Frankie, please, I'm so empty," Virgil moaned out.

"Need to be filled that much, huh? Well, I got somethin' that will make sure you are," Hotstreak said, and thrust into the body below him in one go.

"Oh god, YES!" Virgil screamed out, wrapping his limbs around the domineering body above him. Francis began to rocking against the body below him, needing to claim Virgil physically as his. Hotstreak's hands roamed the body below him, wanting to touch and feel the velvety skin that encased Virgil. Virgil's own delicate hands were grouping his back, trying to feel more of the scared surface. Virgil let out a scream when Francis began slamming into Virgil's body, smacking harshly into his prostate.

"Tighten up," Francis moaned out, clutching Virgil's body to him. Virgil tightened his body at Hotstreak's demand.

"Get me pregnant, God, please let me conceive," Virgil begged out, in a wonton moan. Francis moaned as well, reminded that he gave that pregnancy concoction to Virgil a month prior. Silently, he begged for the to become a father, to see Virgil swell with his child. His thrusts became more frantic, more demanding. Virgil's walls continuously sucking in his thick length. Moments later, both climaxed harshly against each other. Francis kept his length in Virgil, trying to keep his boiling seed deep inside the hero's hungry body. Both ended up failing asleep like that, praying for a chance to be parents.


	3. love

It had been two months since the family reunion and Hotstreak and Virgil had almost finished unpacking the rest of the boxes. They had moved from Virgil's fathers house to a two bedroom apartment three months prior. Both were quiet happy with the arrangement at the moment and hoped to keep their apartment for a long time. Virgil let out a groan as he stood up, his slender hands were pressed against his lower back for support. The young hero frowned down at the box he was working on, debating if he wanted to finish doing it. If he quite, Hotstreak would be right in the fact that Virgil was in no condition to be doing work. Virgil let loose a tired sigh and went back to work on unpacking their dishes. He couldn't let Francis do all the work, it wouldn't be fair other wise.

Unknown to Virgil, he was being carefully watched by an overly attentive pyro. Ebon, Shiv, Adam, and Richie were helping them move, all of them aware of the delicate condition that plagued the hero. Ebon and Shiv found out Virgil and Richie were Static and Gear a while ago, but for Adams sake, didn't say a word. Static and Gear had to many enemies, and Adam was married to Virgil's sister Sharon, so that pretty much meant that he was family. Plus, for Ebon, Hotstreak was like his other little brother, and Virgil kept the pyro alive and safe. Virgil let loose a groan of slight anguish.

"Virgil, what's wrong?" Hotstreak said, shooting over to his startled lover.

"Baby's pressing on my bladder again," Virgil replied after giving Hotstreak an annoyed look. Francis looked relieved that it wasn't more serious.

"Oh, god, I thought you were miscarrying." Francis said, wrapping Virgil up in his arms. The dread headed boy gave him an odd look, hugging him back.

"When I get back from the bathroom, we're discussing this," Virgil said, pulling away from Hotstreak's oh so warm body. The dark haired boy scurried to the bathroom, trying his best not to wet himself. When he came back, moments later, he groused when he discovered that Francis had finished putting the dishes up.

"That was my job," Virgil said, pouting adorable.

"No, your job is to sit there and look pretty. It's my job to do everything else," Francis said, grabbing a chair and pushing an exhausted Virgil into it.

"Stop treating me like I'm crippled and let me help," Virgil growled out, a mood swing coming into affect.

"Virgil, your six months pregnant with a child you and I thought we'd never have. I'd kill myself if anything happened to you, especially when your in this delicate stage," Francis said, cupping Virgil's cheek lovingly. Virgil's eyes widened, and then began to water.

"No, don't you dare talk about suicide when saying something so ridiculously sweet." Virgil said, sniffling. The others heard the conversation, and were carefully eavesdropping in on it.

"But Virg', its true. If you or that baby were hurt, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. You're my only living blood family." Francis replied, pulling Virgil to his chest to snuggle him. Virgil snuggled into his hot chest, and nodded, consenting to his dominates words. Later that night, after everything was set up both Francis and Virgil were in the master bed room christening their new bedroom.

"Fuck me Francis, fuck me," Virgil screamed out, bent on all fours, with Francis behind him, pushing in hot and hard. They had been told by Richie that Virgil would be okay during the pregnancy, as long as he didn't do any super heroing and other dangerous activities. So harsh sex still happened between them, though Francis wasn't as harsh as before.

"God, you're squeezing my dick off," Francis moaned back, pounding into that perfect ass.

"A-am not, your just that good," Virgil moaned back, thrusting himself onto that thick piece of meat that was pounding into him. Francis tightened his hands over larger hips and aimed for Virgil's prostate with savagery.

"Yes, oh yes, Francis," Virgil screamed, hands clutching the warm sheets below them.

"Virgil," Francis moaned out, snapping is hips forward in hungry precession.

"FRANCIS!" Virgil screamed out, his inner muscles clenching every time Francis thrust in. Moments later, Virgil's arms collapsed, leaving his ass in the air for Francis's plundering. Seconds later, Virgil had the hardest climax as of yet, screaming his pleasure as Francis shot his boiling seed into his willing body. It was hours later, after they christened the whole house, did they collapse into bed, exhausted.

"Oh, god, Frankie, I don't think its ever been that intense." Virgil said, voice horse from his screaming.

"I agree. I didn't strain you did I?" Francis asked, large hand curling over Virgil's large hip.

"No. Love you," Virgil said, sleepily.

"Love you more," Francis responded with a happy smile. They cuddle close and fell asleep, tightly wound together.


End file.
